Publications considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below. Acknowledgement of the publications herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. US 2012008722 discloses a piezoelectric microspeaker and a method of fabricating the same. The piezoelectric microspeaker includes a substrate having a through hole therein; a diaphragm disposed on the substrate and covering the through hole; and a plurality of piezoelectric actuators including a piezoelectric member, a first electrode, and a second electrode, wherein the first and second electrodes are configured to induce an electric field in the piezoelectric member. The piezoelectric actuators include a central actuator, which is disposed on a central portion of the diaphragm and a plurality of edge actuators, which are disposed a predetermined distance apart from the central actuator and are formed on a plurality of edge portions of the diaphragm.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,280,079 discloses a piezoelectric microspeaker and a method of fabricating the same. In the piezoelectric microspeaker, a diaphragm includes a first region and a second region. The first region may be formed of a material capable of maximizing an exciting force, and the second region may be formed of a material having less initial stress and a lower Young's modulus than the first region.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,362 discloses a flexible wireless MEMS microphone which includes a substrate of a flexible polymeric material, a flexible MEMS transducer structure formed on the substrate by PECVD, an antenna printed on the substrate for communicating with an outside source, a wire and interface circuit embedded in the substrate to electrically connect the flexible MEMS transducer and the antenna, a flexible battery layer electrically connected to the substrate for supplying power to the MEMS transducer, and a flexible bluetooth module layer electrically connected to the battery layer. The flexible MEMS transducer includes a flexible substrate, a membrane layer deposited on the substrate, a lower electrode layer formed on the membrane layer, an active layer formed by depositing a piezopolymer on the lower electrode layer, an upper electrode layer formed on the active layer, and a first and a second connecting pad electrically connected to the lower and upper electrode layers, respectively.